AMA-01X Jamru Fin
|image=Ama-01x.jpg;Front (MS Mode) Jamrufin-back.jpg;Rear (MS Mode) Ama-01x-ma.jpg;MA Mode Ama-01x-booster.jpg;MA Mode (w/Booster) 410 AMA-01X Jamru Fin (from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ);Video |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |usage=Assault |environment=Space |type=Armor |OfficialName=Jamru Fin ジャムル・フィン |designation=AMA-01X |archetype=MA-08 Big Zam, |first=0088 |last=0088 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ~38, Gundam Build Fighters, |manufacturer=Axis, |operator=Neo Zeon, Axis Zeon |pilot=Dale, Deune, Danny |height=17.2~MS mode |headheight=15.0~MS mode |width=14.9~MA mode, 15.2~MA mode w/ Mega Booster |emptyweight=24.7, 35.5~MA mode w/ Mega Booster |weight=58.5, 103.6~MA mode w/ Mega Booster |maxaccel=1.41, 1.82~MA mode w/ Mega Booster |mratio=2.04, 2.62~MA mode w/ Mega Booster |sensorrange=13400 |armor=Gundarium Alloy;Gundarium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=4750 |propRocketThrusters=34400, 2 x 24100, 2 x 38700~Mega Booster, 28200~Mega Booster, ?~Nulcear Pulse Engine Booster |propVernierThrusters=10 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in head, Additional standard cockpit~located in nose of optional mega booster |mechdesigner=Mika Akitaka |armaments=Hyper Mega Cannon 2 x 3-tube Small Missile Launcher 2 x Beam Gun/Beam Saber |optionalFixedArmaments=Mega Launcher 2 x 8-tube Missile Launcher 2 x Beam Gun Bomber Unit |SpecEquip=Optional Mega Booster Optional Nuclear Pulse Engine Booster }} The AMA-01X Jamru Fin is a transforming mobile armor that first appeared in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. The unit was piloted by Neo Zeon's 3-D Team of Dale, Deune, and Danny. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Jamru Fin was a prototype large mobile armor still in its development stage during the First Neo Zeon War; however, it was never completed. Despite this, the three unfinished prototypes were rushed into service and piloted by the "3-D" team of Dale, Deune and Danny. Intended specifically for space combat, the Jamru Fin was an extremely agile unit and its main weapon, the hyper mega cannon, boasted great firing range, making the Jamru Fin capable of taking out warships from the greatest possible distances. The Jamru Fin could adapt to a melee combat form, equipped with manipulators capable of carrying hand mounted beam guns and beam sabers. To further supplement the machine's incredible speed, the Jamru Fin could also be fitted with a "Mega Booster", which was fitted with extra weapons, extending its operating range and combat ability, while also increasing the output power of the hyper mega cannon. Another optional equipment designed for the Jamru Fin was the Nuclear Pulse Engine Booster. This super long-range booster was capable of operating around the strong gravitational influence of the planet Jupiter. Armaments ;*Hyper Mega Cannon ;*3-tube Small Missile Launcher ;*Beam Gun/Beam Saber ;*Mega Launcher ;*8-tube Missile Launcher ;*Beam Gun ;*Bomber Unit Special Equipment & Features ;*Optional Mega Booster ;*Optional Nuclear Pulse Engine Booster History Originally meant as a powerful space-only mobile armor for Neo Zeon's space forces, the Jamru Fin prototypes were rushed through production due to over consumption of time. As a result many makeshift part were added mainly to the arms and shoulders. The three Jamru Fin prototypes were given to Neo Zeon's 3-D Team and were used during the First Neo Zeon War. When in battle against the AEUG's "Gundam Team", their 3-D style of attack pattern proved highly effective. During the Neo Zeon Civil War the three Jamru Fins were seen in combat, however, their fate is unknown. Picture Gallery OldJamruFin.jpg|Original 1/144 AMA-01X Jamru Fin Ama-01x-booster.jpg|MA mode w/ mega booster AMA-01X-R.jpg|Rear view ama-01x-hatch.jpg|Cockpit hatch AMA-01X-1.jpg|MA Mode AMA-01X-3.jpg|Optional Booster jamru fin.jpg ZZ-HyakuShiki-vs-JamruFin.jpg|3-D Team vs ZZ & Hyaku Shiki jamru fin transformation.jpeg References 0089ama01xman01.jpg|Jamru Fin Img 1184194 62579599 5.jpg External links *AMA-01X Jamru Fin on MAHQ.net ja:AMA-01X ジャムル・フィン